Nico Takes A Walk
by thaliagrace04
Summary: When the God of the Underworld is extremely angry, guess who has to get rid of the problem? Rated T for possible language. Warning: OOC is contained inside. Don't say I didn't warn you.


**I forgot the Disclaimer and I wanted to add an author's note so... Yeah. A couple people added this to their Favorites, which makes me feel good. And also, a couple people addes this to Story Alert, and I'm here to send a message: One-shot. Yup. One-shot: One chapter. Sorry. **

**I want to apologize for the OOCness of the characters. I'm not very good at writing from a guy's perspective, as some of you may have noticed while reading Percy's POV if you've ever read my story, Olympian Gold. That's All, Folks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Percy Jackson, because it is illegal to own another human being in America (God bless this country). On the other hand, it IS legal, however, to own a book series, which I do not. Yet. So I don't own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _series, sadly.**

So there I was, in my step-mom Persephone's garden, when I hear:

"NICO!"

The first thing that came to my mind was _oh shit. It's finally come to that. My dad's going to kill me for real this time._

Boy, was I WRONG. I ran into my dad's throne room as fast I could, fear clearly the dominant expression on my face. I'm sure I looked as scared as possible. I mean, after the second Titan war, my dad don't hate me much; he was actually kind of proud of me.

"Nico!"

I knelt at the foot of his throne. "Yes, Father?"

He didn't look happy. I actually kind of wished Persephone was here. I mean, after the war she didn't hate me nearly as much as she had before, but she still hated me all the same.

Hades growled, "That stupid mutt is driving me insane! You must take him for a walk; I don't care where, just GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"I have _dog-walking _duty?" I asked incredulously.

I knew I had asked the wrong question when a vein in his forehead started to throb. I thought you only saw that in movies. . . .

"NOW!" My father thundered.

I scramble to my feet, bowing hastily before running out of the throne room, through Persephone's garden (smashing some flowers in the process, but then again, I might have done that anyway), and through the gates to find Cerberus.

"C'mon, boy. Here, Cerberus!" I yelled up to 2 tons of dog fat. The stupid dog just stared at me. Then I remembered: Didn't Annabeth tell me something about her, a red rubber ball, and Cerberus?

Good thing my new high school has those toy dispensers.

I pulled a tiny little bouncy ball out of the backpack I'd been shouldering, and waved it in front of Cerberus's face. His three heads followed it, his mouth dripping with foam and panting like crazy. Gross. I said, real loud, "Cerberus, let's go for a walk! C'mon! It's break time."

I began walking towards the Styx, hearing no sound of approach, then _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM._ Here comes Guinness World Records' Largest Animal of Eternity.

I snuck a glance over my shoulder, and thought I was looking at Cerberus's twin doggie. He was panting, had a lopsided grin, and was wagging his tail at a speed no tail that size should ever wag. I then promised myself something.

_No more walking behind the 2 ton dog anymore. Especially on walks._

I wished I could leash him, to keep the dog from stepping on all those poor souls that happened to get in his way. No way was that happening any time soon.

"Cerberus! No!" I yelled as he picked up an old lady's soul and began shaking his middle head while the other two tried to kidnap her from the one that held her. I ran over and threw the ball into the Styx, hoping to distract him from the old hag that was now dripping with foam. I have never been more thankful than this moment not to be dead.

He stopped shaking her, and stared at me in amusement. _Great, _I thought. _My own dog now watches me like I'm some comedy sitcom. _

Cerberus dropped the lady. and then charged off towards Punishment. Guess he found another source of entertainment.

He ran through Asophel, trampling some black poplars on the way. I wondered if her even saw them. I mean, if one lodged in his foot, would it feel just like an annoying splinter?

We were in Punishment by now, and he just kept on running. I wondered why he was so full of energy, but then the thought popped into my mind that this was maybe his first 'walk' of all eternity. Can't blame him for being excited about that.

Cerberus disappeared over a hill, and when I caught up to him he was barking and growling at old Sisy himself. Cerberus made a grab for the rock the old soul was currently pushing up the hill, sending him tumbling forward until his face made contact with the hard ground.

The monster-dog through his left head back and shook it. Hard. The invisible leash chaining Sisyphus to his burden yanked him into the air and he began screeching. His screeches weren't even phrases or sentences. They were a long link of curse words I dare not repeat for the sake of me not being incinerated for saying them in this certain place.

I yelled, "Cerberus, leave the old gas-bag alone! There are more tasty things down her than Sisy!"

"Don't call me that!" wailed Sisy.

"SHUTUP."

Cerberus charged off towards the obsidian palace in the distance, much to the relief of Sisy, and the amusement off me, I was amused because Sisyphus hit the ground with a loud _thud_ made an imprint in the dirt that went 3 inches deep.

Needless to say, I laughed.

My laughter ended when I heard a scream of fury and loud barking.

I blanched and felt my eyes pretty much pop right out of my skull. Persephone's garden. Cerberus.

_Shit! She'll turn me into a weed forever!_

I took off running, and the sight I saw made me cringe, choke, and stop dead (no pun intended) at the gates. Persephone herself was shrieking at the poor dog, so fast and furious **(A/N: Huh. Weird that I included that by accident.) **that I couldn't even separate the different curse words from each other. The fuming goddess was covered in a mixture of dirt, wilting flowers, and dog drool.

When she noticed me, she clenched her jaws, balled her hands into fists at her side, and lunged at me.

_"_YOU ARE _SOOO_ DEAD, Nico di Angelo!!!" She screeched.

**I didn't mean to make Persephone sound like a bitchy drama-queen, but, you know.**

**I got the inspiration to write this from reading the reviews from _Death's Dare_ an AMAZING FanFiction about... Well, you can find out by reading it :)**

**Seriously, people: READ IT.**

**Oh, and please review. Constructive criticism, flames, whatever.**


End file.
